Lynn's Surprise
by QueenOfStalkers
Summary: Marlene is worried about Lynn. Lynn was really tired at lunch and wasn't an active part of the conversation like normal. Lynn is working on a secret project but who for? Story is better than Summary MARLYNN! ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**This is a AU no war (I do that a lot...) and a Marlynn! In this Marlene doesn't like Uriah and Lynn still loves her. I will delete all comments that say that this is wrong! I think they are perfect for each other so yeah. Also if you have read He Was There When No One Else Was (Long title sorry) you may have seen that I do ship Marlynn and Triah. So yeah anyways TO THE STORY ALLONS-Y! Also hints of Triah in this one yay!**

**Marlene's POV**

I eat lunch with Uriah and Lynn the day after initiation is over. We all made it and we all did pretty well. "What are you going to do Marlene?" Uriah asks.

"I was thinking about working in the tattoo parlor. What about you Uriah?" I ask.

"Well I want to be a leader in training if Tris doesn't want it. What about you Lynn?" Uriah turns to look at Lynn who is examing her peas.

"What I heard my name? What is the question? DON'T SHOOT?" Lynn looks around frantically while I stifle a girly giggle. I have to do that a lot around Lynn.

"What job do you want?" I ask her.

"Oh, I want to scare the living daylights out of next years initiates and I want to work in the control room." I smile and nod. I look over at Lynn and watch her drift to sleep. Her hair was starting to grow back and even when she had none she was beautiful. I loved her so much.

"I want to train initiates too." I say to Uriah. He shakes his head.

"Why? I was awful and I know for a fact my cousins are going to be initiates next year and they are evil! I don't want to deal with more mes! Dealing with myself is bad enough!" I laugh and Lynn stirs slightly. "Do you know why she is so tired?" I shake my head. Uriah and I talk about the party we are going to have tonight when Tris walks to our table in tears.

"What's wrong Tris?"I ask her as she puts her head down on the table.

"It's Christina she is just, she thinks I cheated to get first place. I am not even with Four he just gave me a congrats hug." **(AN changed that too Tris and Four aren't together.) **Tris sniffled. "Even Will didn't listen. You guys don't believe that do you? That I cheated."

"No of course not Tris." Uriah put his arm around her and let her snuggle in close. I get up and shake Lynn point to them, and we leave.

"What's up with Tris?" Lynn asks. I know Tris matters to her as a close friend all though she won't admit it.

"Christina." It is an answer in it's self. Lynn nods understanding. "Why are you so sleepy?"

"I was up all night planning something for someone." I look at her quizzically.

"What were you making and for whom" I nudge and give her a _tell me now_ look.

"Um... It's not finished yet I will let you know what it is when it's finished and I have given it to them."

"Come on Lynn! Tell me I am your best friend right?" I hear her mumble something and when I pry she says it was nothing. "What is going on with you? You are worrying me Lynn." Lynn just shakes her head.

"I am going to go take a nap. I will see you at the party." With that Lynn shuffles off. I shake my head worried about her.

**Lynn's POV**

I get back to the dorms and grab the box containing Marlene's present. It wasn't finished yet but when it was it would be a jewelry box with her name engraved on the top. I was done with the wood working part of my project now I just had to attach the lid and put in the things to hold the rings. I also needed to paint it. Not black, Marlene liked black but I didn't think it would look nice I chose a dark purple with her name in black. I pull out the tools I needed and went to work. 2 hours later the beautiful jewelry box was finished. I put it in the gift box I had bought just for it and smiled.

The party was boring, same stupid guys hitting on Marlene all night, same stupid girls hitting on Uriah all night, and me talking to them while they weren't being hit on. Tris had joined our group as well sticking to Uriah like glue. After the party Marlene pulled me aside. "Are going to tell me now?" Marlene and I were neighbors and had walked back together. We had moved into our apartments about 2 hours before the party and we all got the jobs we wanted.

"Umm. Sure. Let me go get it." I went into my apartment Marlene right behind. I reached under my bed and handed it to her.

"It's for me?!" Marlene looked at the good sized box in her hand. "Can I open it?" I nod and watch her take off the lid. Her face lit up like Christmas lights. "Lynn, it's, it's... Beautiful." her voice soft at the end. Marlene looked up at me with her big brown eyes. I smiled at her and she walked slowly closer to me. She had set the jewelry box on my bed. Marlene put her arms around my neck and kissed me. My eyes widened but hers were closed. I couldn't believe Marlene kissed me. My heart fluttered happily and I finally closed my eyes and put my arms around her.

**Ta-da Marlynn cuteness! Yay! I am going to be writing a Tris/Lynn soon and tomorrow my story Tobias and Tris Switch will be updated. Love my platypuses and I love them more when they review sooooo review!**


	2. Author's Note Please Read

**Hey guys this is just an author's note sorry! But to the point * I wanted to thank my reviewers for this story! When I read them I was literally jumping up and down! I still do, on all of my stories, I have posted the same note to them all. Basically I just wanted to thank all of you that have read my stories and I am touched by all the kind reviews! I am so flattered and I think I have only ever gotten one bad review and it was for my first fan fic so XD I was expecting so much hate from you guys actually. And I have cried because you all keep saying; Your great! or Update soon! or Love it more please! And I just get so excited seeing you guys enjoying them. This authors note is the way I am going to thank you. Thank you for all your support and love for my stories and that I just love you all. I would give you all hugs if I could see you! Thanks a million guys and seriously you guys are so amazing thank you!**


End file.
